


Reassure me

by Kotlc



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Josh can't stop thinking of a particularly bad fan encounter when the rude fan kept insisting that Tyler didn't love him. He knew better, but still. They have a talk in the rain.





	Reassure me

Josh sighed, a million thoughts running through his head. It was getting harder to push aside the memory of the girl that had screamed at him. Everything had been fine before. They'd been dating for a couple months when they both decided it was time to reveal the relationship. They were both comfortable with the idea, so Tyler came up with the idea of revealing in a music video. They put in a kiss in the end, and for months, Tumblr was blowing up with reblogged gifs and posts of that scene. So maybe it wasn't the best idea. But everything had been smooth sailing until yesterday.  
"Tyler doesn't really love you!" she'd screamed. "He loves Jenna. You've seen the way he looks at her. I bet he didn't want to break up with her. I bet he's dating you out of obligation or pressure. To not ruin your friendship or something."  
Josh knew better than to listen to her words, but they struck something in him and now he was afraid, thinking about it all the time. What if she was right? Maybe Tyler didn't want to risk their friendship by ignoring Josh's feelings for him.  
"-sh, Josh," Tyler called gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
Josh was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Tyler's concerned face.   
"What's wrong, Josh?" Tyler asked softly but insistently. "I know something's wrong. You've just been completely out of it since yesterday. What happened?"  
Josh sighed. He hadn't told Tyler about the encounter because he didn't want to upset him, but now he had to. Maybe this was how Tyler felt when he started dating Josh.   
"There was this person," Josh started awkwardly, shifting a bit. "She uh, she came up to me and just started saying things. About us. Accusations. I know better than to believe her, but-"  
Josh stopped talking, swallowing hard. Tyler looked at him, his expression a mixture sadness and anger. Josh looked away.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Josh said, choking a bit. "I just- I just couldn't."  
He felt Tyler's hand on his shoulder as he looked at his shoes and the ground. They'd reached their house, and it was starting to rain. Josh had always found the rain a bit sad. Like you were leaving or saying goodbye, like you could just leave and never come back and nobody would care. Maybe it's because sometimes, the rain was so loud that the silence was unbearable. Instead of going inside, Tyler took his hand and gently guided him to the sidewalk and sat down, like in the stressed out music video. But this time there were no cameras. Just them.   
"Do-do you love me?" Josh choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Or was this never real? Was it a mistake to leave Jenna. Was it a mistake to choose me?"  
Tyler shifted Josh's head and forced him to meet his eyes.   
"I do love you," Tyler stated firmly, looking at him intensely. "And don't you dare say for one second that you are a mistake, because you aren't. And you never will be. I did love Jenna, yes, but I love you more. I-I didn't love her enough to leave you behind. So don't think, for one second, that this is a mistake. Because I love you, Josh Dun, and I always will."  
Tyler pulled Josh into a hug, holding him close and rubbing his back as comfort as he sobbed. He pulled away a few moments later and Tyler tilted his head forward to meet Josh's lips. It was a soft, slow, gentle, and passionate kiss. He put a hand on Josh's neck for support as he leaned in a bit more. Josh found reassurance in that kiss, saying that everything would be alright. He barely felt the rain as it cascaded down his back and face and body, mixing into the kiss. He couldn't care less. They broke the kiss a few moments later and Tyler smiled at him.   
"Uh-" Tyler began. "I was going to ask this later, but now seems like a good time."  
Josh looked at him, curious and confused. Tyler grinned, shifting and getting on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. Josh's eyes widened.   
"Marry me?" Tyler asked, a laugh escaping his lips.   
"Yes."  
Josh tackled the man in a hug, laughing and rolling onto the wet pavement. Tyler pulled him into a kiss, still grinning, and they both stood up, Josh linking his hand with his fiance's.   
"We should probably dry off," Tyler suggested, and Josh snickered.   
"Yeah, probably," he agreed.   
They both knew he wasn't going to. At least not all the way.


End file.
